


Индивидуальные настройки

by Lahaine



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, No one should be lonely, Post-SPECTRE, Romance, Smart blood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«То есть, я должен кончить во имя науки? Ты, должно быть, шутишь».<br/>Чрезвычайно серьёзный и деловой квартирмейстер не рассмеялся, только тяжело вздохнул, прикрыв глаза:<br/>«Я не буду повторять эту формулировку, но да».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Индивидуальные настройки

**Author's Note:**

> Это текст не о сексе. Это текст не о шпионаже. И нет, это не текст о головокружительной любви. Хотя. Может быть. Может быть, последнее утверждение не является верным. 
> 
> Медицинский обоснуй нулевой, но (серьезно), как можно было не использовать нано-кровь только в качестве GPS? Это прямо как использовать Iphone только для того, чтобы звонить. No way. 
> 
> Текст написан для ЗФБ-2016 для команды Bond-2016 (но версии могут различаться).

_В общем ладилась нелегко дружба пламени с мотыльком © ☺_

 

 

Вопреки досужим домыслам, агенты с двумя нолями в личном деле выживали вовсе не благодаря грубой силе и нечеловеческой ловкости. Ловкость и сила — дело наживное, а вот интуицию себе к правильному месту не пришьешь — отвалится сразу, как припустишь из очередного пекла, в которое так любит посылать заботливое руководство Ми-6.

Интуиция Джеймса Бонда родилась вместе с ним, и, хоть обнаружить ее без помощи третьего глаза не представлялось возможным, угнездилась она в самом что ни на есть правильном месте — чуть пониже крестца. Отношения агента 007 с интуицией складывались идиллические: он ей обеспечивал приключения, она ему подсказывала, когда и где нужно подстелить соломку на случай возвращения очередного разъяренного супруга и падения с пятого этажа.

Прямо сейчас интуиция Джеймса Бонда подсказывала, что идти в Департамент R&D лучше после обеда. Определенно после обеда. Никак не с утра в понедельник, когда миньоны Кью еще не успели выпить по второй кружке кофе и представляли большую опасность, чем любой мексиканский картель.

— Доброе утро! — пожалуй, поздоровался он слишком бодро и громко, потому что Кью резко дернулся в сторону, сбрасывая наушники, и едва не уронил кружку с высокого стеклянного стола.

— Ноль-ноль-семь, — обреченно выдавил он. — Все еще никаких манер.

— Я должен был постучаться в дверь? — поинтересовался Бонд, с нарочитым любопытством оглядывая офисный опен-спейс. — Извини, я ее не заметил.

Кью поморщился, качая головой. Этим движением он до боли напоминал Бонду его вторую няню. Какие у нее были длинные темные кудри! А еще она всегда разрешала ему брать сладости из шкафа и вот так же качала головой, когда он что-нибудь ломал. Собственно, надо признать, мало что изменилось в его жизни с тех пор, как он был очаровательным четырехлетним карапузом: няня с темными кудрями, сладости, если он был хорошим мальчиком, и умение крушить все вокруг, обеспечивающее ему рабочее место.

— Я все еще могу отозвать разрешение на ввоз трех мачете из Таможенного сервиса, — урезонил Кью, отключая канал фантазий с участием бывшей няни.

— Удар ниже пояса.

— Кто сказал, что я за честную игру? — квартирмейстер едва заметно пожал плечами. — Вас, агент ноль-ноль-семь, передали в мое полное распоряжение на три с половиной недели. И даже если вам это не особо понравится, вам придется делать то, что я скажу. В точности то, что я скажу.

Не то чтобы Бонд любил все эти первобытные танцы «мое моджо против твоего моджо», совсем наоборот. Его статус на вершине этой иерархии едва ли кто-то мог оспорить. Только вот непробиваемая уверенность в голосе Кью заставила его поднять взгляд и оценить собеседника с ног до головы. Любопытно.

— И что я же должен для вас сделать, квартирмейстер? — в вопросе Бонда прозвучала нарочитая покладистость хищника, с прищуром наблюдающего за новым дрессировщиком. С бывшей М такие номера не срабатывали, с нынешним — он даже не пытался, а вот Кью — немного высокомерный, опасно умный, безнаказанно любознательный — с ним тянуло на эксперименты. В рамках разумного, конечно.

Если перефразировать известную цитату: тот, кому не хочется проверить границы дозволенного, — тот не запускает фейерверки на Сирийской границе. А чем еще было заниматься скучающим в Англии полевым агентам?

Формулируя про себя цель, Джеймс Бонд входил в модус шпиона: сосредоточенность и совершенство. И, конечно, он заметил, что Кью подавился воздухом. Самодовольство прищелкнуло каблуками, интуиция подпрыгнула и кольнула под ребрами.

— Следуйте за мной в лабораторию, — Кью развернулся и пошел в глубь своего подземелья. Очевидно, что в его предках затесались сторонники какого-нибудь тайного ордена, привыкшие обитать под землей. Как иначе объяснить эту странную для современного человека привычку — создавать под городом собственную секретную сеть ходов и комнат?

Свет в лаборатории включался и выключался щелчком пальцев. Бонд не удержался и тут же щелкнул сам, чтобы проверить, и когда свет снова зажегся, встретился с возмущенным взглядом Кью.

— Мои гаджеты — только для меня, — предупредил он, требовательно вскинув подбородок.

— Собственник.

Кью неожиданно переливчато рассмеялся и пояснил, в ответ на вскинутую бровь Бонда:  
— Ничего, это моя реакция на вашу старомодную куртуазность в выборе слов. Большинство не стесняется определения «сукин сын».

— Не люблю оскорблять женщин, особенно тех, что имели счастье стать матерью, — ловко вывернулся Бонд, очередной раз демонстрируя отточенные навыки поддержания непринужденной беседы. Он ловко жонглировал словами в ситуациях, где от умения выразиться зависит жизнь.

— Садитесь, ноль-ноль-семь, — Кью отвернулся к приборам, скрывая мелькнувшую на лице улыбку.

Он и сам был не из молчаливых, скорее наоборот. Сколько раундов пикировок с Бондом они провели во время изнурительно скучной миссии в Румынии? Кто вспомнит. Три дня наблюдения и бездействия, тут самый терпеливый полевой агент сойдет с ума. Удивительно, но для людей с разными сферами интересов, они легко находили общие темы. Кью даже привык оставлять передатчик в ухе, перемещаясь по всем лабораториям.

Мягкое зеленое кресло Бонд помнил с прошлого посещения. Очень оно походило на то, на котором его пытали в Китае. Подозрительное. У него вообще складывались сложные отношения с мебелью. Он не спешил откидывать голову на спинку и наблюдал за Кью.

— Я понимаю, что во время ваших головокружительных приключений в Риме и Марокко вы могли забыть обо всем на свете, поэтому напомню: в вашей кровеносной системе циркулируют нано-чипы, — нараспев произносил квартирмейстер, доставая из ящика россыпь маленьких пластиковых прямоугольников, похожих на пластыри. — Это экспериментальная программа «Нано-кровь», которую я хочу внедрить до конца следующего года, а для этого мне нужны результаты.

— Я думал для этого используют морских свинок, — пробормотал Бонд, следуя непроизнесенному, но очевидному из жестов требованию закатать рукава рубашки.

— Я против жестокого обращения с животными, — невозмутимо произнес Кью, ловко открывая упаковки с «пластырями» одну за другой, и приклеивая их к коже Бонда. Два на сгибах локтей, два на шее, и два «боже, избавьтесь уже от обуви» — на лодыжках. — Это для того, чтобы снять показатели и сверить. Перестраховка.

— Показатели?

От монотонных нудных пояснений Бонду становилось немного легче. Сказывалась осознанная потребность все контролировать.

— Нано-чипы — это не система GPS в вашем организме, никто не стал бы выбрасывать деньги на то, чтобы такая уязвимая технология выполняла столь примитивную функцию — слежки. Если бы я хотел следить за вами, ноль-ноль-семь, я бы вшил передатчик под видом кардиостимулятора. Идеально — в настоящий кардиостимулятор вам под сердце, — Кью говорил немного задумчиво, почти мечтательно, как будто повторял эту речь уже неоднократно про себя. Подобные ему умники проводят много времени, разговаривая сами с собой. От его обещаний, брошенных походя, иногда бросало в холодный пот. Он, действительно, мог причинить немало вреда, если бы посвятил кровожадным размышлениям больше минуты в обеденное время. — Вспомните об этом, когда в следующий раз разобьёте или потеряете мое оборудование.

— Вспомню.

— Так вот, нано-чипы в крови, помимо прочего, помогут мне отслеживать состояние всех оперативных агентов в «поле», чтобы, если понадобится, вовремя направить медицинскую помощь. Или определить яд. Или… ладно, с вас хватит подробностей. В любом случае, вы должны понимать, что технология может спасти вам жизнь.

Бонд теперь уже с любопытством посмотрел на собственные руки, но не заметил никаких изменений. — Они внутри меня?

— Рад, что вы поняли основную часть, — насупился Кью. Он всегда слегка обижался, когда окружающие не восхищались его изобретениями. Очевидная болезнь молодости. Бонд перерос потребность в одобрении в тридцать. — Теперь мне надо их настроить под вас, чтобы они подавали сигнал тревоги только в действительно критических ситуациях, и для этого вам придется потрудиться на пределе возможностей, то есть вымотать себя до чертиков. Тренировочные залы в вашем распоряжении. Расписание и нагрузки — отправлены на телефон.

— И все?

В поведении молодого мужчины проскользнула неуверенность. Он потянулся к одному из тихо попискивающих приборов, но одернул руки и скрестил их на груди, являя миру образ «независимый и сильный квартирмейстер».

«Два кота и ипотека», — напомнил себе Бонд.

— Учитывая специфику вашей работы, есть еще кое-что, — туманно пояснил Кью. — Вам знакома физиология оргазма?

— Оргазм хомо сапиенс сопровождается увеличением частоты и глубины вздохов, стонами, ритмическими движениями всего тела, непроизвольными судорожными сокращениями мышц, пульс зашкаливает, артериальное давление повышается, повышается потоотделение. В общих чертах, интересное состояние, — Бонда забавляло, с какой недоверчивой обидой посматривал на него Кью, пока он изображал из себя гугл, речитативом перечисляя факты. — Или мне подробнее рассказать о всех сокращающихся мышцах? Роли лимбической системы? Может быть, эякуляции, или специальных техниках, которые исключают этот элемент из меню?

— Не помню, чтобы в вашем досье упоминались медицинские курсы, — произнес Кью. На его лице застыло довольно любопытное выражение: смесь кротости и напора, уголки губ опустились вниз, точно он расстроился.

— Подробно медицину изучают все агенты моего уровня, — Бонд потянулся, устраиваясь поудобнее в кресле, которое вдруг перестало казаться ему орудием пыток, — изучают очень-очень подробно. Я умею оценивать характер повреждений и болей, оказывать себе помощь, оказывать помощь другим, причинять боль, дарить удовольствие. Безусловно, я знаю о физиологической природе оргазма больше, чем написано в Википедии, информацию из которой почерпывают все твои миньоны.

Кью все же слегка покраснел. Ему не повезло с белоснежной, как бумага, кожей. Он блестяще контролировал себя до определенного порога, а за этим порогом эмоции накатывали, пульс ускорялся, кровь приливала к щекам. Некстати на ум пришло, что где-то между повышением давления и судорожными сокращениями мышц был еще один признак приближения оргазма — покраснение, начинающееся от живота, тянущееся к груди, переходящее на шею и затрагивающее лицо. Перевернутый румянец.

— Очень рад, агент ноль-ноль-семь, что мы обойдемся без азов анатомии, — выдохнул Кью, потирая переносицу, отчего его очки слегка приподнялись над носом. — Если вы все так прекрасно знаете, значит осознаете, что оргазм — пограничное состояние, иногда воспринимаемое организмом, как критическое. Так что, помимо ваших показателей во время физических нагрузок, мне нужно записать параметры физиологической реакции во время полового акта. Лучше иметь два варианта — для сравнения.

— То есть, я должен кончить во имя науки? Ты, должно быть, шутишь.

Чрезвычайно серьёзный и деловой квартирмейстер не рассмеялся, только тяжело вздохнул, прикрыв глаза:  
— Я не буду повторять эту формулировку, но да. — Ему хватило и пары секунд, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание.

— Вы в департаменте поспорили, ты проиграл, и это — задание? Заманить в лабораторию агента и сказать, что мне надо кончить во имя науки? — очень тихо спросил Бонд, этот тон Кью был известен по допросам, за которыми он наблюдал пару раз. — Ладно, я понял. Ты справился. Шутка удалась. Я сделаю вид, что забыл об этом сразу, как за мной закроется дверь.

— Это не шутка! И, как я сказал раньше, это ваше задание на три недели. Ноль-ноль-семь, вы должны делать все, что я от вас потребую. А я не требую много — только данные для обработки. Ни камеры, ни маячка слежения, ни микрофона — ничего из того, что не является частью вашей повседневной рутины. Вы же не планируйте четыре недели жить в целибате!

Последний раз Джеймс Бонд испытывал такую неловкость, когда пару лет назад на закрытой официальной церемонии по успешному завершению года Министр Обороны лично поблагодарил его за рьяную службу стране и пренебрежение собственными интересами во имя Короны. Даже вручил орден.

Тот год, видит бог, он не пренебрегал своими интересами, проведя пару любопытных месяцев в компании итальянского оружейного барона. Черноволосого, с широкой соблазнительной улыбкой и блестящими глазами. На задании ему даже не пришлось никого убивать. Когда поступил вызов из дома, он просто ушел и унес с собой все данные и ключи от нового Феррари. Запах мяты и оружейной смазки преследовал его до самого Лондона.

Орден он спрятал в тайник, от него тоже пахло мятой и чем-то невозможным в жизни Джеймса Бонда. Репутация уже давно работала не на него, даже не против него, а вместо него. Что ж, если всеми обожаемый гений технического департамента задумал подшутить, еще посмотрим, кто кого достанет первым.

— Вы согласны? — прозвучало вопросом.

Как будто здесь кому-то требовалось его согласие!

— Хорошо, Кью, буду стараться для того, чтобы результаты исследования тебя удовлетворили. Полностью.

***

— Если ты утонешь в тренировочном бассейне, М лишит меня Рождественской премии, — глаза Кью наблюдали за ним неотрывно, с беспокойством, что шло в разрез с нарочитым сарказмом в голосе.

Бонду пришлось признать, что формально-его-начальник, помимо прочего, умеет выглядеть трогательно. Особенно, когда завернувшись в теплый свитер, сидит на краю бассейна с планшетом и настороженно смотрит вниз.

— Ты сказал, тебе нужны результаты на пределе, — Бонд отряхнулся и начал растирать уши. После бесчисленных бомб, взорвавшихся рядом с ним, под водой он чувствовал постоянный гул.

— Семнадцать минут, ноль-ноль-семь, для здорового тренированного человека — это практически потолок, для ваших легких, — Кью повел головой из стороны в сторону, выбирая правильное слово, — угрожающая нагрузка.

Легкие Бонда, пробитые шрапнелью, вдохнувшие не раз и не два пары ядовитых газов, привыкшие в прошлом к режиму «по пачке в день», с доводом однозначно согласились. Агент 007 подплыл к бортику, подтянулся, чтобы наполовину вынырнуть из воды, и демонстративно ухмыльнулся:  
— Так на пределе или в рамках разумного? Мне кажется, или квартирмейстер должен четче формулировать приказы?

— Уверяю вас, я не идиот, — Кью повернул к нему планшет с яркими цветными таблицами и столбиками, — это реакция организма не на недостаток кислорода, это страх. Прекрасно контролируемый до определенного уровня страх. И вы себя не тренируете, а доводите.

Он не стал развивать тему дальше, милосердно не упомянув ни одного случая, когда Бонд во время миссий уходил под воду и того, чем все, в итоге, заканчивалось. Через минуту молчания, с обеих сторон наполненного звенящим напряжением, Кью добавил:  
— Мне не нравится, когда под моим руководством, люди ведут себя столь неосмотрительно, даже агенты с двумя нолями.

— Мне ждать рапорт? Очередное отстранение? — Бонд смотрел на него снизу вверх, но не чувствовал дискомфорта. Кью излучал раздражение — не смертельную радиацию гнева, а беспокойное недовольство. И, в другой ситуации, Бонд несомненно указал бы ему на то, что волнение — не преимущество на поле боя, но, руководя сложнейшими операциями от А до Я, Кью сохранял потустороннее спокойствие. И вот сейчас — вышел из себя.

— Вылезайте из бассейна, все нужные результаты я уже получил, — бросил он, стремительно поднялся и пошел в сторону выхода.

— Эй, не доводи мальчика, если он потом сорвется на мне, Бонд, — я вернусь и надеру тебе задницу, — рядом с ним вынырнула Клара, занявшая место агента 002 три года назад.

— Тебя выпустили из тюрьмы досрочно? Какая жалость, — он произнес это так громко, как если бы делился секретом, которого не хотел хранить. — Вижу ты набралась там дурных манер.

— Не больше, чем ты венерических заболеваний, — хмыкнула она, подплывая поближе, так, что Бонд мог рассмотреть ореховую радужку вокруг расширенных черных зрачков, рыжие тяжелые брови и россыпь мелких веснушек на крыльях носа. — Он заботится о тебе. Перестань кусать всех, кто подходит на расстояние ближе вытянутой руки.

— Заботится?

— Забота, una sola parola può essere enorme e spaventosa, не так ли, Бонд? — Клара провела холодной мокрой ладонью по его щеке и тут же слегка ударила. — Надеюсь на ужин, когда вернусь из Алжира. Ты мне должен.

— Ужин? — он уже хотел предложить перенести ужин на сегодня, лучше всего, прямо к ней в квартиру, как в голове тревожным звоночком взвыла сигнализация, напоминая о том, что нано-чипы в его крови будут рады рассказать Кью о том, чем он и где занимается. Он постарался сохранить лицо и добавил:  
— Отдам билетами на футбольный матч, не забыл про твое увлечение. Напомни, когда вернешься.

Если Клара и не ожидала такого поворота — она успешно скрыла свои мысли за маской благодушного расположения. Бонд ощутил истовое желание ткнуться лбом в сложенные на бортике бассейна ладони. Еще немного, и любая мысль о сексе начнет вызывать у него рефлекторное воспоминание о квартирмейстере. Много воспоминаний, граничащих с фантазиями. Так что, никакого секса.

— Никакого секса, — еще раз пробормотал он себе под нос, выбираясь из бассейна. — Мне просто нужно чем-то себя занять. Три недели.

 

***

Избегать Кью, не избегая Кью, — задача для настоящего шпиона. Две недели он продержался легко, но не стоило заблуждаться, что он отделается от квартирмейстера также легко, как в случаях угона очередной машины агентства.

— Следишь за мной, Кью? — Бонд поднял глаза от телефона, на экране которого мигали яркие, отвратительно скандальные заголовки «The Sun». Честно говоря, Кью ожидал от него чего-то подобного в выборе прессы: бодрая подача, отсутствие элементарной этики, лица террористов крупным планом на первой полосе.

— Мне не нужно следить за вами, чтобы знать, где вы находитесь, ноль-ноль-семь, — Кью оглядел оживленный холл прямо перед залом заседаний в новом здании Ми-6. — Социализируетесь в меру сил и возможностей?

— Несмотря на те страшилки, которые так охотно разносятся по коридорам R&D, я не ем младенцев на завтрак, не купаюсь в крови девственниц и могу общаться с людьми без намерения убить их после, — терпеливо пояснил Бонд, сползая по дивану чуть вниз. Он сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, устроив лодыжку правой ноги на колене.

— Ноль-ноль-семь, — Кью поморщился, как будто получил свой любимый чай без сахара, — я вынужден настаивать на том, чтобы вы вернулись к работе над исследованием.

— Если мне не изменяет память, я сделал все, что было в вашем списке, и отправил отчет, — Бонд отвел взгляд, сделав вид, что с любопытством рассматривает проходящую мимо них шумную компанию. Он не добавил «все разумно допустимое, что было в вашем списке».

— Секс, ноль-ноль-семь. Мне нужны показатели.

Серьезно, Бонд должен был догадаться, что типичная тактика МИ-6 «взять измором» не заставит себя ждать. Правда, ситуация превращалась в одно сплошное не завуалированное оскорбление.

— Не хочу, — даже тон получился тот же самый, как с любимой кудрявой няней, пытавшейся накормить его кашей. Джеймс даже не помнил, что этот тон у него есть. Не угрожающее рычание, не резкий отказ, а какая-то кислая обида. — Я не хочу секса для показателей. Ни сейчас. Ни вчера. И, определенно, завтра тоже не захочу. Как бы меня за глаза не называли в твоем департаменте, я не шлюха, и секс, после озвученного «нет», — это изнасилование. Или тебе это пояснить научным языком?

Окружающие с осторожностью, которая не обманула тренированного агента, стали прислушиваться к их диалогу. Кью покраснел, открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но вновь закрыл.

— Нет, мне вполне понятно, — выдавил он. — Как я могу изменить ваше отношение к ситуации?

Отношение, вот как!

— Мне кажется, это уже дискриминация, квартирмейстер.

— Я стараюсь найти ко всем индивидуальный подход, ноль-ноль-семь.

— Знаешь, в начале это было смешно, потом оскорбительно, теперь — нелепо. Предлагаю просто найти другого агента для удовлетворения — вполне здорового для мальчика твоего возраста — любопытства. Я в этом участвовать отказываюсь.

Вид у Кью был настолько несчастный, что под ребра Бонда кольнула на этот раз не интуиция, а совесть.

***

«HR интересуется, ждать ли им жалоб на сексуальные домогательства в ближайшее время», — гласило сообщение в окошке корпоративного мессенджера. Отправитель: «Кью».

Бонд хмыкнул и быстро набрал ответ: «Пока нет. Но я с удовольствием схожу на один из тех замечательных семинаров, которые они проводят для женщин. Там что-то из серии: как распознать, не задерживает ли коллега неприлично долго взгляд на ваших коленках».

Он отложил телефон и вернулся к конструктору IKEA, который, если верить рекламному объявлению, должен был помочь создать ему кухню мечты. Месяц назад он переехал в новую квартиру и планировал в ней задержаться. Бонд не любил оперировать такими словами, как «надолго» или «навсегда», но, желая что-то кардинально изменить в своей жизни, он начал с дома. Купленного на свои деньги. Дома, который Ми-6 не будет иметь права продать, даже если его вновь объявят мертвым.

Квартира располагалась на последнем этаже и имела выход на крышу, с которой, при должной разбежке, он знал, легко перепрыгнуть на соседнюю. Безусловно, этот факт сыграл не последнюю роль в выборе жилья. Больше ничего хорошего в ней не было: очевидно прошлые жильцы спали на полу и ели лапшу, которую достаточно залить кипятком. На то, чтобы заделать все щели и законопатить окна, ушло пару недель, после чего Бонд решил, что квартира пригодна для жилья, и перебрался из отеля к жесткому матрасу, покосившемуся комоду и маленькому роутеру, раздающему вай-фай.

Телефон снова пискнул.

«Я хочу принести свои извинения. Я никогда не думал о том, что оказание сексуальных услуг входит в ваши должностные обязательства». Q

Читай: «я никогда не считал тебя шлюхой». Бонд хмыкнул. И на том спасибо.

«Ты выражаешься так, что я чувствую себя Эстер Прин». J

«Мне импонирует этот образ». «Постойте, 007, вы читали «Алую букву»? Q

«Стараюсь занимать себя в перелетах», — набрав это Бонд хмыкнул и добавил к воображаемой кухне на экране лиловые ручки для шкафчиков.

«Не ожидал от поклонника Sun». Q

«Ты просто не понимаешь истинной ценности этой газеты», — нет, Бонд не собирался сообщать и так сующему во все нос Кью, что при помощи этой газеты уже не первый год переписывались «спящие» русские агенты в Британии. В переписке кипели такие страсти, что продюсерам BBC и не снилось.

«Допустим, я не понимаю ценности «желтой прессы».

Через пару минут к сообщению добавилось: «Агент 002 вернулась в Лондон, и настояла на том, чтобы я передал, цитирую: за вами долг». «Какой долг? Скажите, что не делайте ставки, 007. Я должен быть уверен, что вы собираетесь разнести подпольное казино в этом месяце». Q

Клара не изменяла себе: создай ситуацию и посмотри, что из нее выйдет — кредо ее успеха на поприще шпионажа. Что ж, иногда Ми-6 нужны мастера провокаций.

«Билеты на футбольный матч, Кью, никакого подпольного криминала». J

«Она вам нравится?» Q

«Я точно знаю, какую опасность она представляет», — Бонд на секунду задержал взгляд на экране телефона. Давно он не обсуждал ни с кем что-то достаточно близкое к личному. — «Думаю, удобно заранее знать, кто на что способен».

«Тогда какие люди вас привлекают, 007?» Q

«Разве ты не можешь составить «профиль» на основании данных моих предшествующих сексуальных партнеров? Я слышал, М очень любит упоминать успешность системы «профилей», по которым теперь проводят поиск угрожающих субъектов. Прогрессивные технологии — твоя сфера». J

«Боюсь, «профиль» можно составить в том случае, когда наблюдается хоть какое-то постоянство оцениваемых данных. Вы же демонстрируйте постоянство только в разрушении собственности агентства». Q

— Вы, агент 007, трахаетесь со всем, что движется, и взрываете все, что может взорваться, — перевел последнюю фразу для себя Бонд и рассмеялся. В его голове она прозвучала голосом Кью, удивительно низким голосом, полным кошачьего урчащего недовольства. Отчитывающим его. Господи, он должен был перерасти стадию страсти к няням в четыре!

«На заданный вопрос я отвечу только в случае, если ты купишь мне выпить и окажешь ответную любезность». J

В конце концов, они могли бы попробовать стать друзьями. У Джеймса Бонда практически отсутствовали друзья, а Кью, возможно, находился в том же положении, что и он.

«Выпью?» Q

«Пить не заставляю. Расскажешь о том, какие партнеры тебя привлекают. Равноценный обмен информацией. На тот случай, если ты не в курсе, это называется общение». J

«Нам обязательно для этого находится в одном помещении?» Q

Мама мия, этого человека вырастили медведи. Он не признавал стаю. «Нам обязательно». J

***

Напоить Кью до той кондиции, после которой даже бармен начал считать его «своим парнем», оказалось проще, чем Бонд думал. Хотя нет, конечно, ни о чем таком он не думал, да и бар выбрал — поближе к дому. Шумный. С беспрерывно галдящими девочками и хмыкающими в ответ мальчиками. Четверть аудитории — едва ли совершеннолетние.

— Даже я здесь чувствую себя пережитком прошлого, — отстраненно заметил Кью в начале. А потом моргнул и перестал замечать шум и людей вокруг. У него оказалась удивительная способность фокусироваться — такая обычно появляется у снайперов через год работы.

— Твоя молодость прошла иначе? — спросил Бонд.

— Моя так называемая молодость сильно отличалась от этого бедлама, — он повел плечами. — Вино?

— Не в дождь. Виски?

— Предсказуемо, но нет. Джин?

— Безвкусно. Текила?

К бару Кью отправился первым, оставив Бонда в несколько экстатическом состоянии — уж слишком их короткое обсуждение алкоголя походило на диалоги из миссий. «Синий провод. — Зеленый. — Синий, говорю же, это должен быть синий провод. — Камень, ножницы, бумага? — Это бомба, и она взорвется. — Камень».

Три рюмки спустя на Бонда чуть не упала светловолосая официантка, пробегавшая мимо. Она долго извинялась, не спеша уходить прочь, и раз десять дернула оборку на декольте впечатляющей глубины.

— У женщин от вас подкашиваются ноги, Бонд, хорошо, что страховка МИ-6 покрывает все виды несчастных случаев, а то вдруг что-нибудь отдавят, падая, — не без иронии заметил Кью, его взгляд слегка смягчился от выпитого. — Девушка как раз в вашем вкусе. С проблемами. У нее на запястье татуировка местной банды ирландцев. Не хотите за ней присмотреть? Вдруг что-нибудь случится.

— Проблемы не в моем вкусе. Я оставляю их на работе, — лениво улыбнулся Бонд. — Что, ты не веришь?

— Разумно сомневаюсь. Тогда что в вашем вкусе?

— Люблю занудство. Меланхоличное занудство. Мне кажется, люди, которые способны быть меланхолично-занудными и при этом сексуальными, не утрачивают своей привлекательности в любом возрасте и любом окружении. Константа. Я немного ретроград.

— Никогда бы не подумал, — Кью в ответ покачал головой.

— Все еще сомневаешься?

— Нет. Просто мысленно провожу легкую переоценку в вашем личном деле.

— Завтра закончишь, — Бонд подтолкнул к нему еще одну рюмку, и проследил, чтобы та опустела, ему хотелось сменить тему. — Разбираешься в татуировках?

— Пришлось увлечься, создавая новую автоматизированную систему распознавания для камер наружного наблюдения, — пробормотал Кью, почему-то неразборчиво. Что именно его так выбило из колеи, Бонд понять не смог. — С помощью этой системы в прошлом году удалось задержать шестьдесят пять преступников, находящихся в международном розыске.

— Я спросил — с художественной точки зрения. Нравятся татуировки?

Бонд прекрасно помнил их первую встречу в галерее, и было в этом выборе места что-то большее, чем язвительная насмешка, или агент ноль-ноль-семь не разбирался в людях.

— Сейчас покажу.

Конечно, Бонд уже привык видеть Кью с планшетом — тот давно использовал его как щит, способный укрыть от любых угроз социализации: восторженно стреляющих глазками интернов, мечущего гром и молнии М, алчущего крови и перераспределение бюджета департамента финансов. Удивительно, что планшет пошел в ход только сейчас. Надо признать, Кью продержался довольно долго для человека, ежедневно существующего в тесном симбиозе с гаджетами.

— Вот, лучшее, что я видел за последнее время, — удивительно, но вездесущий электронный щит Кью выпустил из рук и даже вручил Бонду. Тот даже почувствовал волну признательности за оказанное доверие.

— Элитные эскорт услуги в Лондоне? — недоверчиво переспросил он. — Часто посещаемая страничка?

— Все сайты, через которые предоставляются сексуальные услуги в Британии, находятся под постоянным контролем моего департамента. Отслеживаем торговлю людьми, детскую порнографию, насилие. Да, это часто посещаемая мной страница, — Кью откинулся на стуле, непроизвольно натягивая рукава свитера пониже, чтобы спрятать в них ладони.

— Действительно, потрясающе, — произнес Бонд, рассматривая девушку на фото. Через всю ее спину шла татуировка: ветви деревьев, в которых прятались разнообразные птицы. — Фотография вполоборота, бьюсь об заклад, вторая половина не хуже.

— Вероятно, — Кью пожал плечами, допивая еще одну рюмку текилы.

— Чего гадать? Лучше посмотреть.

— Лучше повторить заказ, — Кью мотнул головой в сторону бара. — Виски?

Как и в каждой предшествующей этой встрече ситуации, каждый из участников сделал именно то, что запланировал.

***

Просыпаться в кровати Джеймса Бонда, в квартире Джеймса Бонда под булькающие звуки закипающей в кофемашине воды — зачеркните лишнее.

— Кью, знакомься, это Камилла, Камилла — это Кью.

Утро можно описать одним предложением: «Ох ты блядь боже ж ты мой». У Кью было легкое похмелье в голове, неслабое помутнение в рассудке, отпечаток подушки на щеке и обостренное чувство несправедливости бытия от ощущения себя третьим лишним. У Камиллы были шикарные белоснежные волосы, свивающиеся в тугие кольца, и она была скорее раздета, чем одета, или наоборот, почти одета, но не совсем раздета. Ему показалось, или он ее где-то видел?

— Мы вчера ночью познакомились, но ты сразу заснул, — беззаботно прощебетала она, переворачивая блинчики на сковородке.

Точно, познакомились.

Джеймс, мать его, Бонд, заботливо протянул аспирин и стакан воды. Выглядел он слегка не выспавшимся, но весьма довольным собой. Определенно, его организм был способен переварить и метиловый спирт и не подавиться.

— Камилла прекрасный художник. Она вчера успела показать мне парочку работ. Удивительные вещи, — Бонд отхлебнул из своей кружки что-то, похожее на кофе, и сыто зажмурился. — Тебе тоже стоит посмотреть.

Девушка обернулась к Бонду и расплылась в блаженной улыбке, от которой Кью поморщился. Они все ему так улыбались. Наверное, в организме женщины была какая-то особая точка, при воздействии на которую включалась эта улыбка, превращающая женщину в Марию Магдалену перед ее личным Иисусом.

— Охотно верю на слово, — пробормотал он, допивая воду. Бонд каким-то плавным движением соскользнул со своего кривоного стула, снял чашку кофе с подставки на кофемашине и протянул Кью.

— Маленькими глотками, — посоветовал Бонд, и потянувшийся к чашке, как к спасительной жидкости, Кью едва не подавился, почувствовав на своей шее горячие, сильные руки. — У основания шеи, вот тут, — Бонд надавил, и это было очень странное ощущение, — и вот тут, — еще более странное ощущение, — есть точки, которые помогают унять головную боль.

— Обширные познания в медицине? Помню-помню, — Кью попытался сохранить в голосе вызов, но вышло жалко. Какой уж тут вызов, если этот невыносимый человек такое творит руками. Горячими сильными руками, которые легко могут сломать ему шею или сложить пополам.

— Личный опыт, — тихо, почти шепотом на ухо, сообщил Бонд.

— Твой парень дело говорит. Мне часто приходится пить на работе, — поддакнула Камилла, ставя перед ним на стол тарелку с блинчиками. — Ешь, это поможет. Я слышала, тебе нравится искусство. Так что тебе тоже стоит посмотреть.

Кью поднял на нее глаза. Камилла рассмеялась и стянула себя майку. На ней ожидаемо не оказалось бюстгальтера, но не в этом было дело: это была та самая девушка с фотографии. Девушка с татуировками, изображающими лес и птиц.

— Ты можешь подойти? — попросил он, чувствуя, что горло пересыхает. Она послушно подошла, разрешая разглядывать спину, шею, руки. В утреннем свете рисунки казались черными, потеками чернил, впитавшихся в кожу. Сойки, совы, ласточки, вороны. Все сплеталось в один узел, в центр картины, уводящий в неизвестность — чащу волшебного леса. Сама девушка превратилась в живое произведение искусства. — Ты сама их нарисовала, верно?

Краем глаза Кью заметил внимательный пронизывающий взгляд Бонда, обращенный на него, но предпочел тут же выбросить это из головы.

— Да, еще в колледже начала. Нравится? — в голосе Камиллы прозвучала застенчивость.

— Да, — он посмотрел на нее с восторгом. — Нарисуешь мне что-нибудь?

Бонд за спиной Кью подозрительно хмыкнул, но оставил комментарий при себе. Руки он тоже убрал, что — и Кью бы не стал озвучивать это вслух под пытками — немного расстроило.

— Вы забавные, — девушка натянула майку и повернулась к нему снова. — Знаешь, пока ты спал, он попросил о том же. Это одна из самых веселых ночей, что я провела на работе. Я воспользуюсь душем?

— Сколько угодно, — разрешил Бонд. — Только замок не закрывается.

— Веселых ночей? — Кью проявил повышенную заинтересованность в формулировке, едва за Камиллой закрылась дверь. — Неужели, я смогу закончить исследование в этом тысячелетии?

— Мне же нужно было обставить кухню, гостиную и спальню, — невозмутимо произнес Бонд. Он забрал половину порции с блюда с блинчиками на тарелку и подтолкнул ее к Кью.

— Ты пригласил девушку по вызову для того, чтобы обставить себе квартиру? Стоп, ты на самом деле купил эту квартиру, она твоя?

— Моя, — Бонд вновь вернул руку ему на шею, но на этот раз провел ладонью вверх, запуская пальцы в волосы, надавливая за ушами. Кью, кажется, подавился кофе. Он оказался слишком горячим. Кофе, конечно. Или слишком холодным. Ему требовалось подышать свежим воздухом.

— И часто ты приглашаешь сюда гостей? — выдавил он. Прикосновения заставляли кожу гореть, точно под ней вспыхивали маленькие колючие звездочки. И ни черта это не походило на дружескую помощь от похмелья. Кью запаниковал. Что он вообще здесь делает?

— Никогда. Ты первый, — выдохнул Бонд практически ему в шею.

Зацикленность на ежеминутной оценке обстановки включила тревожный сигнал. Вероятно, требовалась переоценка данных. Путь от бара в квартиру был коротким, и вчера все казалось отличным решением, но сам ли он решил, что хочет прийти сюда в полубессознательном состоянии? Он выключился, что было дальше?

Агент ноль-ноль-семь был мастером манипуляции, не стоило даже сомневаться в том, что все складывалось только так, как хотел он. Он хотел помочь? Проучить? Воспользоваться? Кью сам не раз видел, как он легко жонглировал чувствами и мыслями целей. В его планы не входило вставать в ряд с теми, кто поверил, хоть слову мастера восхитительной лжи.

— А еще мы заказали занавески и кровать. Я, конечно, могу спать и на матрасе, но с гостями так поступать — жестоко. Как, кстати, ничего не болит? — чересчур заинтересованно спросил Бонд.

У Кью ничего не болело, кроме самолюбия. Повелся, как новичок. Дружеская встреча, конечно. С лучшим лжецом десятилетия.

— Ты мне мстишь за это исследование? — другого объяснения происходящего бедлама Кью не видел. Зачем еще Бонд стал бы приглашать его в бар, тащить к себе домой, готовить блинчики, знакомить с проституткой. Шантажировать? Да кого сейчас шокируешь падением нравов агентов МИ-6? Разве что, Мэллори. И да, ее татуировки были потрясающими, и он обожает искусство, но что вообще, черт дери Бонда, происходит? Зачем впутывать его во все это дерьмо, что постоянно присутствует в его — Бонда — жизни? Приручить, а потом использовать, пожалуй, самое вероятное. Не он первый, не он последний.

— Мщу? — переспросил Бонд. Не стоило забывать, что он лжет, как дышит.

— Ты считаешь, что я тебя унизил. Конечно же, предложение кончить во имя науки должно было унизить великого Джеймса Бонда, — Кью подскочил со стула. В его состоянии вышло не очень-то быстро и ловко. — Должен был догадаться сразу, что ты так просто не оставишь. Так нужно было посмеяться надо мной, когда можно было просто отправить отказ от миссии по форме? Но да, ты же презираешь бумаги. Хорошо, я понял, мне придется начать все сначала, но я закончу исследование без тебя. Самовлюбленный осел!

— Кью, — позвал Бонд, наблюдая за тем, как тот старается сделать все сразу: надеть ботинки, шарф, куртку и удержать сумку в одной руке.

— Спасибо, ноль-ноль-семь, такси я вызову сам, — колючий взгляд квартирмейстера пригвождал к месту.

Если бы Джеймс Бонд замышлял какую-нибудь злодейскую шалость, он бы признал, что она удалась. Но его помыслы этим утром были чисты, как снег на вершинах Альп. Ну, почти чисты, за исключением пары грязных мыслей о том, что сонного Кью хотелось затащить обратно в постель и из нее не выпускать.

Матрас на полу, к сожалению, постелью не был, и у него не было спинки, к которой можно удобно прижать руки с длинными тонкими пальцами, но с этим недостатком Бонд готов был смириться в своих фантазиях. А уж после взглядов Кью, полных обжигающей ревности, он не сомневался, что скучно им в одной постели не будет.

Кью хлопнул хлипкой дверью.

— Кажется, он тебя ревнует, — произнесла Камилла, вырывая Бонда из приятных и не очень мыслей. — Если бы его глаза метали молнии, он бы меня испепелил за завтраком. Почему он ушел?

— Думаю, он осуждает те правила жизни, которых я придерживаюсь.

— А что он знает о том, что собирается осуждать? — она улыбнулась краешком губ. — Как говорил один мой преподаватель в академии, вы должны видеть картину целиком, даже если с краю на ней изображена обнаженная женщина.

— Все так очевидно?

— Да. Сварить тебе суп?

***

— Поужинай со мной.

Кью даже не поднял глаз. Привычкой вторгаться в его личное пространство столь бесцеремонно обладал лишь агент 007. Его появление в департаменте ощущалось, как надвигающееся на берег цунами: понимаешь, что бежать поздно, и смотришь широко раскрытыми глазами, как приближается смерть во всем ее величии.

— Нет.

— Просто поужинай со мной. Бога ради, это всего лишь ужин, — он не добавил «ужин примирения», потому что, какого черта, они не супруги, поймавшие друг друга на измене.

Джеймс не умел извиняться. Вероятно, никогда не умел. Перед ним стояла невыполнимая миссия: извиниться за что-то, что гипотетически квартирмейстер придумал о его скрытых мотивах. Какое счастье, что это была не первая невыполнимая миссия в жизни специального агента.

— Это никогда не бывает «всего лишь ужин», ноль-ноль-семь, — Кью повернулся к нему, сложив руки на груди. Горчичные брюки и сливовый кардиган — должно быть, он был вне себя от ярости, роясь в шкафу. — Обязательно есть что-нибудь еще, поэтому сэкономь мне и себе время и озвучь то, что у тебя на уме.

— Знаешь, что говорят о мужчинах, пренебрегающих прелюдией?

— Знаешь, что говорят о тех, кто не может удержать член в штанах, — уши Кью покраснели, но смотрел он требовательно и вызывающе.

— Мне казалось, проблема именно в том, что я могу, — чересчур самодовольно для собственного благополучия заметил Бонд.

— Очень на это надеюсь, потому что я передаю тебя Беате, — Кью кивнул в сторону высокой светловолосой девушки, увлеченной компьютерной игрой. — Она будет тебя инструктировать. Все свои запросы, пожалуйста, адресуй ей.

— Ты передаешь меня единственной светловолосой девушке в отделе? — Бонд мельком взглянул на Беату и вновь повернулся к Кью. — Она хотя бы говорит по-английский? Знаешь, я интересуюсь, потому что я ни разу не слышал от нее ни слова. И у нее тот тип лица, который некоторые называют восточно-европейским.

— Она родилась и выросла в Британии, ноль-ноль-семь, не будь большим мудозвоном, чем я знаю, ты являешься, — Кью поморщился, как морщатся люди, желающие отогнать навязчивую головную боль. — Не всем же быть чистокровными англичанами, как ты.

— Я шотландец вообще-то, — автоматически поправил Бонд, и тут же уставился на Кью с недоверием. — Ты не знал? Черт, ты не знал. Я должен был получить что-то за эту информацию.

— До тех пор, пока ты не ходишь по стеклянному полу шестого этажа в килте и не планируешь референдум по отделению столовой и провозглашению независимости медблока, ты можешь чувствовать себя гордым горцем сколько тебе угодно, — на этот раз улыбка проскользнула не только в голосе Кью, но и задержалась в глазах. Тон смягчился. Бонд почувствовал, что опасный поворот пройден, но не стоит отпускать руль и бесконтрольно жать на газ. Под колесами все еще был сплошной ледяной серпантин.

В их общении всегда было что-то, что он назвал бы приязнью, вот только, обычная приязнь никогда не поднимала ставки так высоко. Дружбой Бонд происходящее назвать не мог, в дружбе отсутствовало желание понравится, как таковое. А оно было, непринужденное и искрящееся. Взаимное.

Словесный пинг-понг из времяпровождения на миссиях перерос в привычку, но Бонд подозревал, что видимая легкость поддержания диалога на любую тему тут стала их врагом: оба слишком хорошо жонглировали смыслами, чтобы облегчить друг другу понимание недосказанного. Если Кью и ожидал от него чего-то, хоть шага навстречу, то эта подсказка явно прошла мимо.

— Стеклянный пол, черт, — Бонд помотал головой, — М не должен был принимать эту подачку от МИ-5, этот офис — троянский конь, обвязанный красной лентой обязательств.

— Думаю, он пользуется возможностью воздеть собственный штандарт над вражеской крепостью, — Кью привычно дернул плечом — прием, за котором скрывалась лукавство.

— У тебя под землей собственная крепость, думаю, у вас двоих больше общего, чем я мог заподозрить, — Бонд намеренно скопировал его жест.

— Профессиональная деформация. Если знаешь все, что знает он или я, паранойя становится лучшим другом.

— Думаю, если спать с ней, она оказывается достаточно щедрой любовницей, всегда щекочет нервы.

— Что еще ты думаешь? — Кью щедрым жестом предложил импровизацию в этом перебрасывании сообщений с одной стороны Берлинской стены на другую.

— Думаю, мы неправильно поняли друг друга с самого начала… твоего исследования. Я не хочу переводиться к другому куратору. Мы могли бы уладить недоразумение?

Кью повел головой, предлагая следовать за ним. Бонд неплохо ориентировался в коридорах подземелья, но он понятия не имел, куда идет по узким полутемным лестницам. А потом они вышли на пустую крышу, продуваемую всеми ветрами с Ла-Манша, и Кью уверенно запустил руку в карман его брюк.

Не то чтобы он не ожидал такого развития событий. Джеймс Бонд всегда был готов к тому, что любой неожиданный поворот судьбы может закончиться сексом или смертью. Черт побери, он слишком давно был агентом с двумя нолями в личном деле. Но Кью.

Кью достал из кармана сигареты и как ни в чем ни бывало прикурил одну от собственной зажигалки.

— Откуда… — Бонд не закончил вопрос, столкнувшись с взглядом Кью, полным озорства и превосходства. С волосами, взвившимися одуванчиком над головой, он выглядел на двадцать, не больше. — Тебе хотя бы достаточно лет?

— Когда ты оцениваешь мою задницу, тебя не интересует, достаточно ли мне лет, — парировал привычно Кью. — У меня есть доступ к тысячи камер наблюдения, я все вижу.

— Тебе никто не говорил, что обещать — не значит жениться?

Кью никогда не начинал игру в двусмысленности первым, Бонд понятия не имел, как они перешли к этому, но был готов признаться самому себе, что ему нравится перемена динамики. Он привык шутить на грани флирта, наступать, а не отступать, и это заставляло кровь быстрее бежать по сосудам, а кожу вспыхивать искрами нетерпения. Вот только обычно от пары слов его так не вело.

— Это ты говоришь каждой из «девушек Бонда»? Сюжет набивает оскомину, — Кью склонил голову, озадачивая все больше. У него была любопытная манера курить, отводя руку с сигаретой в сторону, едва ли не за спину.

— «Девушек Бонда»? — на лице Джеймса промелькнуло веселое недоумение. — Что вообще значит это словосочетание.

— В финансовом департаменте и в столовой их называют только так. Тех, кого соблазняешь и оставляешь. «Девушки Бонда», — произнес Кью проникновенно. — Именно так надо говорить — трагическим шепотом и с придыханием. Я слышал, список перевалил за сотню. Неужели, ни одна не заслуживала хотя бы завтрака в постель? Или что девушка может ожидать от джентльмена?

— Девушка, я уверен, должна ожидать от джентльмена самого лучшего. Прекрасные создания заслуживают всех сокровищ мира, — Бонд отвернулся, смотря на простирающуюся перед ними панораму города. С Кью все критично приближалось к границе личного. — Но джентльмены не выполняют мою работу. На миссии есть цель и возможности получить необходимое. Я оружие, только и всего. Моя цель может надеяться на то, что приказ гласит «убить», а не «пытать до получения информации». Служба, чаще всего, исключает наличие собственного мнения.

— Ты убил Эдвардс, — Кью достал еще одну сигарету. Ту миссию в ЮАР он прибережет для своих личных кошмаров. — Когда ты понял, что не можешь ее вытащить. Это было смело.

— Я не смог бы иначе, — Бонд не поворачивался, но Кью слишком давно привык слышать только его голос, надтреснутого хриплого «не смог бы» ему достаточно. Он подошел, протягивая пачку и зажигалку.

— Смело. Я до последнего не верил, что ты выстрелишь. Она тебе нравилась.

— Она была хорошим человеком, если я что-то в этом смыслю. И она мне нравилась, иначе бы я не выстрелил, но я слишком хорошо знал, что с ней сделают. В моей работе много сомнительного, много, много…

— Обезличивающего.

— Не без того, — согласился Бонд, вытаскивая из пачки сигарету для себя, щелкнул зажигалкой. — Ты видишь большую часть. Пожалуй, в МИ-6 никто не имеет более четкого представления о том, чем я занимаюсь. Хотя бы поэтому предложение от тебя заняться сексом ради науки несколько ущемляет мое ограниченное чувство собственного достоинства. У меня есть право на что-то личное. Надеялся пояснить это вчера вечером.

— Дерьмо. Мне не стоило пить.

— Мне не стоило тащить тебя в квартиру, не убедившись, что ты понимаешь, что происходит. У меня не было никаких задних мыслей, но, как параноик, я понимаю паранойю, — Бонд не стал добавлять ничего про прочувствованную всей кожей ревность. Он, как никто, знал, что не стоит махать красной тряпкой, когда хрупкий мир натягивает новые нити взамен оборванных.

— И все же, миссии. Я надеялся, секс хотя бы окупает… что-нибудь окупает, что это и есть — личное. Нет? Потому что, насколько я слышал, ты хорош в этом, — окончание предложения Кью скомкал до невозможности расшифровать.

Бонд посмотрел на него с насмешкой:  
— Не хочу снова шутить про твой возраст, но в твои годы пора бы уже знать, что секс, как и любая область, в которой можно достигнуть совершенства, с практикой становится лучше. С практикой с одним партнером, которого, помимо прочего, не планируешь убить утром.

— Я внесу это в поправки к твоему личному делу в моей голове.

— Какое оно, мое личное дело в твоей голове?

— Не меньше Британники.

Это требовалось обдумать.

***

«Поужинаешь со мной?» — гласило сообщение, полученное Джеймсом Бондом в самолете. Он успел выпить томатный сок и задремать в бизнес-классе рейса из Ямайки в Париж. На секунду он даже допустил, что Кью перепутал абонентов в мессенджере, но отбросил мысль тут же — с Кью такого не случалось. Значит, он все же определился с тем, чего хочет, или попытался определиться.

«Как семинар по кибербезопасности в Интерполе?» J

«Я не буду спрашивать, кто из моего отдела предоставляет тебе мое расписание. Его или ее ждет страшная расплата». Q

«Мучительное лишение кофе?» J

«Спойлеры на следующий сезон «Игры престолов», со списком всех смертей. Я взломал HBO». Q

«Жестоко». J

«Ужин в Париже, Бонд, у тебя есть пятнадцать минут, чтобы решить. Или я пойду на ночную экскурсию в Лувр». Q

«В Лувре не проводят ночные экскурсии» J

«Если ты о чем-то не знаешь — это не значит, что этого не существует в природе». Q

«Тогда закажи два билета. Всегда мечтал взглянуть на «Женщину с жемчугом» без толпы туристов вокруг». J

«Не заметил в тебе горячего поклонника искусства при нашей первой встрече. Учти, я намереваюсь провести там всю ночь». Q

«Если я заскучаю, поверь, я найду, чем себя занять». J

«Когда ты чем-то занимаешь свободное время — утром об этом пишут в криминальной хронике». Q

«Я планирую провести вечер в Лувре со своим квартирмейстером, что тут может быть криминального?». — Джеймс заметил, что набрал «своим» только тогда, когда отправил сообщение. Он прикусил губу, размышляя, не перегнул ли палку. Париж стоил мессы и даже двух. Интуиция Бонда ворочалась в восторженном нетерпении.

«Настораживающе». «Я пришлю координаты на твой телефон». Q

Координаты. Лувра. Некоторые вещи не менялись никогда. Или некоторые люди.

***

В Лувр их впустили без досмотра.

— Мистер Шоу, не так ли? — поинтересовался охранник на входе. — Мне оставили инструкции на ваш счет. Проходите.

— Мне казалось, ты говорил об экскурсии, — Бонд с иронией посматривал на Кью, искавшего карту музея в планшете.

— Посмотрите налево мистер Бонд, видите там кофейный аппарат? Купите себе кофе. Посмотрите направо мистер Бонд, видите там скамейку? Можете подождать меня на ней, если у вас нет других планов, — пробормотал Кью себе под нос. — Нам вниз.

— Ты же не потащишь меня в зал Древнего Египта?

— Почему? — Кью остановился. — Боишься, что охрана перепутает тебя с мумией и не выпустит? Уверяю, ты не настолько стар. Если что, я замолвлю за тебя словечко.

— У меня аллергия на мумий.

— Это не указано в твоем личном деле. — Наблюдение за Кью перешло в раздел «особые удовольствия». Привыкнув к голосу и текстовым сообщения, Бонд не имел возможности видеть, как дергается кадык, когда Кью сомневается в чем-то, и как часто он сглатывает, как постоянно поправляет сумку, свисающую с плеча, как осуждающе смотрит, когда Бонд снова делает или говорит что-то «очень Бондовское».

— Обычно меня не посылают в пирамиды. И, вопреки досужим сплетням, я не подрабатываю расхитителем гробниц в свободное время, — Бонд пожал плечами и пошел по лестнице наверх. — Так что я не счел нужным сообщать эту информацию в анкете. Мой профайл включает все, что имеет отношение к службе.

«Но ничего, что имеет значение для меня», — не добавил Бонд.

— Но откуда-то ты знаешь, что у тебя аллергия на мумий, — поймал его Кью на слове.

— Поверь мне, это длинная история.

— Неужели длиннее тех, которые ты рассказываешь интернам? Тех, в которых присутствуют яхты, взрывы и перестрелки. Полагаю, однажды тебе пришлось скрываться от опасных бандитов в саркофаге?

— Если бы я знал, что ты их слушаешь…

— Ты бы позаботился о правдоподобности? — довольно прищурился Кью. — Ты лжешь, как дышишь, ноль-ноль-семь.

— Нет, я бы рассказал те истории, в которых я хожу в оперу вместе с целью и стараюсь не уснуть девять часов подряд. Ты представить себе не можешь, сколько нужно ухищрений, чтобы не уснуть в опере. — В глазах Бонда плескалось абсолютно мальчишеское озорство.

— И сколько из них тебе понадобится для того, чтобы не уснуть в музее? — Кью остановился у входа в просторный, освещенный зал. Проходящие мимо охранники без интереса скользили по ним взглядами.

— Ни одного, — Бонд вошел первым. — Средневековье или Итальянская живопись?

— Я не поверю, что ты пошел в Лувр, чтобы на самом деле посмотреть на апартаменты Наполеона, Бонд. Зачем ты согласился? — Кью поймал его за рукав и остановил. На лице его промелькнуло замешательство и плохо скрываемое раздражение. Он так легко справлялся с ситуациями, когда мир вокруг превращался в горящий ад, но вот — заставьте его выйти из раковины — и он оказывается теплокровным, как и все. Или погорячее. Куда как горячее — с этой привычкой кусать губы.

— Я буду смотреть на тебя. Ты можешь смотреть на голые коленки греческих скульптур и постные лица французской аристократии, — Бонд пожал плечами. — Мы же в Париже, Кью.

— И что это значит?

— Нельзя быть одиноким в Париже.

— И ты составляешь мне компанию, потому что, господь всемогущий, я даже не хочу это повторять... Ты считаешь, что одиночество будет меня угнетать?

— Я составляю тебе компанию, потому что не хочу, чтобы ее составил кто-то другой. Тебе стоило уже догадаться.

***

— Три часа утра. Мы стоим на набережной Сены, Эйфелева башня смотрит на нас, и, единственное, не пойму, можно здесь где-нибудь купить сигареты? — Кью надавил пальцами на шею, снимая напряжение жестом, знакомым всем, кто проводит сутки в офисе, согнувшись перед экраном компьютера. — У меня отваливаются ноги.

После наступления полуночи и употребления значительной дозы искусства, у Кью сломался фильтр между тем, о чем он думал, и тем, что он говорил вслух. Совсем. Бонд уговорил его выйти из музея, настаивая на том, что потребление искусства нужно ограничивать. Бог знает, куда бы они зашли через час погружения в импрессионизм.

— Ты жалуешься или восхищаешься? — уточнил он.

— Курить хочу, — Кью застегнул куртку, решив, что весна — не лето, и он легко мог простудиться. На последней пуговице он зевнул.

— Когда ты последний раз спал? — Сонный и болтливый квартирмейстер Бонда изрядно забавлял.

— Ты еще спроси с кем, — Кью отмахнулся от руки Джеймса, пытавшейся поправить ему шарф. — А ты спросишь?

— Мог и не спрашивать. Вижу, что прошлой ночью ты глаз не сомкнул. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Не нужно говорить мне, что я должен делать, мамочка, — Кью вновь пробормотал и неожиданно широко улыбнулся. — Спорим, никто не называл тебя мамочкой.

— Ты первый и единственный, — Бонд понял, что не может перестать улыбаться в ответ. — Вызовешь такси?

— Есть такая вещь, как Uber, если ты в курсе, — Кью достал телефон, и что-то быстро нажимал на экране. — Некоторое время назад я экспериментировал с их системой. Мне нужно было посадить цель в определенную машину, чтобы никто не заподозрил. Их тяжело взломать, если не обладаешь моими навыками и ресурсами, так что ты можешь не беспокоиться и пользоваться.

— Думаю, они сейчас получили высшую оценку из возможных, их одобрило МИ-6, — Бонд посмотрел по сторонам. Улицы не пустовали. В принципе, улицы Парижа никогда не пустовали.

— Купить сигареты — без шансов? — с тоской в голосе поинтересовался Кью.

— В отеле вскипятишь чайник и выпьешь чашку горячей воды, это притупит чувство голода и поможет уснуть, — раскусил подоплеку вопроса Бонд. — Нам следовало поужинать.

— Можем позавтракать, — Кью махнул рукой, подзывая подъехавшую машину. – Какой отель?

— Тот же, что и у тебя.

— Доброй ночи. — Кью первым скользнул на заднее сиденье, — Я не буду спрашивать «откуда», я оставлю Маннипенни без доступа ко всем сайтам, содержащим информацию о Томе Хиддлстоне.

— Все в нашем милом офисе знают, на какой риск идут на службе. — Бонд подвинул Кью боком, отвоевывая себе больше пространства. — Пристегнись.

— Серьезно, Джеймс, ты просишь меня пристегнуться? Ты разбил пять восхитительных машин вдребезги, потому что устраивал гонки по городским улицам, — включаясь в знакомой режим перепалки, Кью оживился и даже почти проснулся. Он демонстративно щелкнул ремнем безопасности. — Лицемер.

— Мне говорили.

— О тебе много говорят.

— Обычно я прислушиваюсь только к голосам в моей голове.

Подтекст был настолько очевиден, что, вероятно, даже не мог считаться подтекстом, но Кью все равно благодарно улыбнулся. Оставшийся путь до отеля они проехали в молчании.

— Горячая вода, один стакан, — напомнил Бонд, вызывая лифт.  
— Я прекрасно могу позаботиться о себе сам. На самом деле, — Кью протянул свой телефон Бонду, — я могу позаботиться не только о себе.

На экране мелькали графики и цифры, из всего этого многообразия Бонд с точностью определил только показатели пульса и кровяного давления.

— Программа нано-кровь? Ты имплантировал их и себе? Конечно же, ты проверил все на себе. — Он перевел программу в режим, показывающий все графики. — Пять «кроликов»?

— Я, мой ассистент, три агента, включая тебя. — Кью вышел на своем этаже, как оказалось, и на этаже Бонда. — Я не умираю, смотри. Сахар в норме. Доволен? Или уложишь меня в кровать и прочитаешь сказку?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я уложил тебя в кровать?

Кью перестал хмурится, мгновенно выйдя из модуса обороны своей независимости, и посмотрел на него с какой-то открытой растерянностью. — Я сейчас усну, — честно произнес он, прикусывая нижнюю губу, — и ты постоянно говоришь двусмысленности, и мы стоим перед дверью моего номера, и ты как гребаная закоротившая радиовышка подаешь смешанные сигналы, так что у меня нет шансов угадать, насколько ты серьезен, Бонд.

Вместо ответа, Бонд подался вперед, скользя пальцами по подбородку Кью, и медленно, давая возможность отстраниться, поцеловал. Кью замер, не сопротивляясь, но и не предпринимая ничего, потому что, кажется, все мысли смешались в голове, перекрикивая друг друга, и его буквально парализовало.

«Наверное, это был самый целомудренный поцелуй в жизни Джеймса Бонда», — успел подумать он, и потянулся за вторым, чтобы исправить ситуацию, но был остановлен на полпути.

— Завтра, когда ты не будешь на взводе от сахарного голодания, вернемся к этому вопросу, — пообещал Бонд, возвращая Кью телефон. — Доброй ночи.

На экране в открытой программе маленькое анимированное сердце билось чертовски быстро, разгоняя кровь так, будто его носитель только что пробежал марафон. Кью моргнул: это были не его показатели, а агента ноль-ноль-семь.

 

***

Утром Кью разбудил стук в дверь. Юноша из обслуживающего персонала отеля протянул пластиковый стаканчик с чаем, конверт и пожелал хорошего дня. На стаканчике маркером было написано «Лучшее, что я встретил в Лувре». Отпив глоток, Кью вытряс содержимое конверта на одеяло: два билета на вечерний поезд в Лондон на завтрашнюю дату и картонная карточка с подписанными ручкой координатами широты и долготы и временем — 11.30. Бонд великодушно оставил ему час на сборы.

Координаты привели его в небольшую кофейню на набережной Сены минутах в двадцати пяти ходьбы от отеля. Остановившись у прилавка, он огляделся, и не найдя никого, перевел взгляд на доску с меню.

— По субботам они открываются в десять, вторую партию круассанов готовят как раз к половине двенадцатого, — услышал он за спиной, — кофе горький, но насыщенный, не советую добавлять молоко — испортит впечатление. К рождеству здесь пекут потрясающие кексы с корицей, а в августе — рулеты с абрикосами и персиками. Очень рекомендую.

— Я мало разбираюсь в кексах и рулетах. Люблю булочки с шоколадом. Каждый раз покупаю их, когда оказываюсь во Франции, — ответил Кью, позволяя Джеймсу завести с ним типичный для французов разговор о выпечке. — Завсегдатай?

— Этот мальчик приходит сюда лет двадцать. Обещает на мне жениться, если я стану печь еще и яблочные пироги. Такой болтун. Давно бы охомутала, если бы не мой старый Эдвард. Куда деться бедной мадмуазель от чар обаятельных британских мерзавцев, — рассмеялась женщина, выплывшая, как почтенная матрона, из служебного помещения. Она говорила на мягком, гортанном французском. — Кофе и булочка с шоколадом?

— Три булочки, — пробормотал Кью, и тут же добавил, задержавшись взглядом на Бонде: — два кофе.

— Одну минуту. — Она отвернулась к кофемашине.

— Джеймс, — Бонд протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

Кью помедлил секунду, но протянул свою ладонь в ответ. — Габриэль.

— Забирайтесь кофе, мальчики.

Кью расплатился и протянул второй стаканчик Бонду. — Какие-то особые планы на субботнее утро?

— Можем выйти и пойти направо, — предложил Бонд. Он где-то умудрился достать непримечательную одежду. Непримечательную ровно настолько, что по ней нельзя было определить ее стоимость. На самом Бонде она смотрелась идеально, как и все, что он когда-либо надевал. — Или пойти налево. Мне нравится спонтанность.

— Какая спонтанность может быть в городе, где стоит Эйфелева башня? Ты можешь идти, куда хочешь — она все равно где-то рядом, смотрит на тебя, — пробормотал Кью большей частью себе под нос.

— Ты боишься массивных металлических конструкций?

— У тебя, правда, аллергия на мумии?

Вопросы прозвучали одновременно, после того, как они благополучно не сговариваясь свернули налево по улице.

— Давай разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления, — рационально предложил Джеймс.

— В моем рациональном стиле, а не в твоем…

— Убийственном, — подсказал Джеймс.

— Верно. Яблочные пироги? Я думал, ты шотландец.

— Только башни, или еще и самолеты?

— Театр. Ты оклеветал оперу, но у меня есть надежда на театр.

— Направо?

— Да, направо. Мне нравится эта улица. Мне нравятся здесь все улицы. И у меня острое сахарное голодание.

— Три шоколадных булочки.

— Я отдам тебе одну, если ты меня поцелуешь.

— Никогда не торговал собой за шоколадные булочки, разве я могу отказаться от такого предложения?

— Видишь, я же говорил, что главное — это найти индивидуальный подход.

***

На лице вошедшего в офис М застыла обреченность главы партии, проигравшей выборы. Он молча положил последний выпуск GQ на стол перед Маннипенни и сел на диванчик, предназначенный для тех, кто дожидался своей очереди в приемной перед его кабинетом.

— Знаете, ведь это был мой любимый журнал, — произнес он так проникновенно, как будто прощался с домашним любимцем. — Его доставляли мне по почте пятнадцать лет. Я распаковывал его в машине, чтобы просмотреть за первой чашкой чая. А сегодня мне принесли это.

Ив осторожно, как ядовитую змею, взяла журнал в руки. И замерла, округлившимися глазами уставившись на обложку. Возможно, ей не стоило пить двойной эспрессо и точно не стоило пользоваться кофемашиной Q-департамента, потому что там явно что-то добавляли в воду.

— Пока я ехал в офис, позвонили коллеги из головного офиса Интерпола, спросили, не против ли мы, если они используют фотографию для главной страницы своего ежегодного календаря, — продолжил Мэллори, разглядывая узор на стенах. — Уверен, я так не краснел с тех пор, как приглашал свою первую девушку в кино. Мне тогда было семнадцать.

— Фотография красивая, — чувствуя под ногами тонкий лед, призналась Маннипенни. — В смысле, я понимаю редактора, который выбрал ее на обложку. Она потрясающая, если честно, такая французская, Годаровская даже. Помните сцену из «Мужское-женское»? Вот что-то…

Ив замолчала. Она редко говорила об искусстве только потому, что ее страсть была не меньше, чем страсть Кью, и когда она пыталась ее выразить, на глаза наворачивались слезы. Агентам МИ-6 не пристало плакать, особенно по поводу фотографий, они же, мать вашу, не редакция Vogue.

— Шпионы, — Мэллори сокрушенно закрыл глаза ладонью, — профессионалы, как я надеялся. Секретные агенты, во имя всего святого, целуются, как влюбленные подростки, перед объективом камеры.

— Может, чаю?

— С цианидом? — в глазах М мелькнула надежда.

— С молоком, — пообещала Маннипенни, включая чайник и доставая из серванта чашки, — кроме того, эффективность цианида преувеличивают, вам ли не знать. Мне уточнить, где… — Маннипенни замялась, едва не произнеся «герои дня», но прикусила язык, — где ноль-ноль-семь и квартирмейстер?

— Если честно, мне все равно, где они, — признался Мэллори, — если мы не можем сбросить по этим координатам бомбу.

Ив поставила на столик перед расстроенным до глубины души начальством чашечку, сахарницу и заварочный чайник. Она присела на корточки, положила руку на колено М и благодушно улыбнулась. — Это все от сахарного голодания. Вот сейчас добавим три кусочка сахара…

Мэллори установился на нее, как на восьмое чудо света. Ив невозмутимо улыбалась, чувствую себя Джокондой и матерью Терезой в одном лице.

— Четыре кусочка сахара, — сглотнув, попросил он.

— Четыре так четыре. Я отменю утреннее совещание. Куплю сотню копий журнала и раздам всем, кого встречу в коридорах. А потом спущусь к Кью и поздравлю его с возвращением из свадебного путешествия. Вы не представляете, как быстро распространяются сплетни по этим коридорам…

— Чертовски быстро, — согласился Мэллори, сосредоточив все восхищение на девушке перед ним. Он бы не додумался до такого тонкого коварства. — Ив, а вам нравится Париж?

— Безумно, — тут же призналась она. — Могу бродить по Д’орсэ часами.

— Не хотите слетать на экскурсию? У меня как раз есть самолет.


End file.
